Modes according to the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, considered is a system of monitoring a wide range using pictures from a plurality of cameras. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2010-245945 discloses a device for appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person spanning across multiple cameras by using coupling relation information between the cameras. This device obtains the correspondence relationship of the person according to the similarity of the person's characteristic feature value at the point (In point) that the person appears in the camera view, and the point (Out point) that the person disappears from the camera view.
Upon automatically setting the correspondence relationship of the person according to the similarity as with the device described in Patent Publication JP-A-2010-245945, an error will arise with a fixed probability. Thus, there are demands for performing the association of a person in a manner of involving a human. Nevertheless, even when a human performs the association, for instance, there is a possibility that the association will end in an error in cases where there are a plurality of persons with similar appearances, or in cases where an operational error occurs.